


Esa sonrisa

by M_N_Penz



Series: Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smile, Teeth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Kanae no sabe si sentirse irritada, o enamorada, al lado de Mozart.





	Esa sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kanae + Mozart + Primer beso + Dientes

Kanae decía tener mil y un razones por las que consideraba a Moz tan irritante.

Estaban esas bromas tan ridículas que parecían no tener fin: un vaso de agua sobre el marco de la puerta, colorante azul en la loción de Liszt, salar el desayuno de todos... Kanae pensaba que la mayoría eran absolutamente tontas e infantiles, fastidiosas formas de diversión que sólo Mozart podía idear. ¡Claro que eso la irritaba! Pero a veces, _sólo a veces_ , había bromas que la hacían reír y admitir que no existía nadie más gracioso en el mundo.

Estaban esos abrazos sorpresivos, inesperados. Mozart tenía el hábito de abrazarla en cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar: cuando limpiaba la casa, durante las compras, mientras leía un libro. Él llegaba y, entre risas y bromas, rodeaba a Kanae con sus brazos; ella lo alejaba con la escoba, con un golpe, con una mirada irritada. Aunque _en algunas ocasiones_ se sorprendía a sí misma esperando con ansias ese momento del día.

Estaba esa actitud coqueta tan característica de Mozart. Parecía tener siempre una palabra, un detalle, para cada chica que conocía. Y a Kanae le irritaba tener que lidiar con aquellas chicas desconocidas que terminaban llenando la mansión con sus risas y grititos; algunas eran sus amigas, pero eso no lo hacía más llevadero. Sin embargo, _una que otra vez_ dejaba que Mozart flirteara con ella.

Aunque no había nada que la irritara más que esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa traviesa, la que mostraba hasta los dientes; esa que Mozart regalaba tan generosamente a las chicas con las que coqueteaba, la que mostraba cuando se sentía orgulloso de una broma bien hecha o cuando lograba abrazarla más de un segundo. La que Kanae descubrió cuando Moz le dio su primer beso en una tarde soleada de abril. ¿Cómo no sentirse irritada por esa sonrisa?

Pero a veces, _más veces de las que ella deseaba_ , sentía que amaba esa sonrisa.


End file.
